


Exhausted

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [139]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Depression, Hurt Will, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I suppose, Kinda, M/M, Nico POV, Tired Will, but yknow, its a completely different tired than usual, not really hurt/comfort, solangelo, vent fic, will angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: It’s a type of exhaustion that seeps into your bones, makes it hard to talk and hard to focus.  It’s one that doesn’t go away when you try to sleep and hangs in the air like a wet blanket.  It’s something so hard to shake and you just want it to go away.Will is tired.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [139]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	Exhausted

**Author's Note:**

> Phantom is projecting onto Will solace December 2020 again. This is completely a vent fic. It’s a bit exaggerated idk. I’m so tired. Not just physically. Idk. I don’t even care about the quality of this fic anymore.
> 
> I’m fine.

“I’m tired, Nico.”

It was something that was whispered in the quiet privacy, just between the two of them. Will would sigh and lean his chin on his hand, staring blankly at what was in front of him. The statement being about as much as Will would ever admit to his own feelings.

Nico could see the weariness in Will’s eyes, the way that he seemed to grow paler as the winds shifted into a cool winter breeze. The way he seemed unfocused and out of it when he wasn’t doing something that required much thought. The repetitive actions that he would space out upon doing.

It was something that he was used to seeing in himself when he looked in the mirror. 

It was a gradual shift from Will’s sunny persona, especially being one to see a more private side to the son of Apollo. The side that didn’t bother trying to put on a fake smile. The side that would go hours in complete silence, not saying anything so when he finally does speak his voice is hoarse and groggy.

The shift was quite jarring once you finally noticed it.

“I’m cold,” Will muttered, wrapping one arm around his torso. He wore a sweatshirt even when the protective barriers around camp kept a good portion of the heat in. His skin was still warm to the touch but he shivered.

During the day he seemed fine, he could act and play the part as he needed to. Pretending that he was okay. But Nico knew the exhaustion that hung heavy on his shoulders. It was the type of exhaustion that sunk deep into your bones, that made it hard to speak and hard to focus. Where you wonder what the point of talking even is, so you sit in painful silence. It’s the exhaustion that takes every part of you. Emotional, physical, mental. Where you just want to lay down and wish for it to be over, you sleep to try and get rid of it but it does nothing to help. You don’t know what to do or how to get rid of it.

If it’s gone for a little bit you know that it’ll be back soon enough. It’s suffocating. And it’s so, so frustrating. You want to do something but you can’t bring yourself to, because of the tiredness that makes your thoughts groggy and makes it hard to find motivation.

Nico knew all of this because he had felt it himself for so long. 

It had been the longest time since he had felt that way, but now that he was noticing the same look on his boyfriend's face. He still didn’t know how to help. He never knew ways to help himself.

When they were together in private, Will didn’t talk as much. He mostly listened. But even then Nico wasn’t sure if he was really listening or if he was spacing out. He’d been doing that a lot lately.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m tired.”

Will didn’t say what he was thinking, or what he was feeling. And Nico never pressed him to. He knew the feeling all too well.

Will was tired. He said he’d be fine, that he’d get over it. Nico just had to believe that that would be true and sit with him through the worst of it. The nights where Will would cry in his sleep. Or the times where he couldn’t talk at all. When he stared ahead blankly, unable to move or focus on anything. 

Nico was there for him. And Nico could see the silent thanks in his eyes when he looked at Nico during the bad times.

“I’m just tired.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to y’all if you celebrate! What a wonderful way to give y’all a fic. Idk I just... it’s whatever. I’m just gonna go to sleep.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @phantom-does-a-thing


End file.
